Sorry
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Karena Shimotsuki Shun selalu jujur, jika saja kau bertanya padanya. Jika tidak, maka ia akan diam. Memasang senyum misterius, dan sesekali tawa mengalun lembut tanpa ada yang tahu sebabnya.


Karena Shimotsuki Shun selalu jujur, jika saja kau bertanya padanya. Jika tidak, maka ia akan diam. Memasang senyum misterius, dan sesekali tawa mengalun lembut tanpa ada yang tahu sebabnya.

.

.

.

Pagi mendung yang tak biasa. Angin bertiup sedikit lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Membawa hawa dingin, menggugurkan dedaunan, bahkan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang indah-indahnya. Mendung pertama di hari kesebelas musim semi.

"Padahal ini libur pertama kita setelah sekian lama. Ah, sepertinya tahun ini pun kita gagal untuk bersantai bersama di bawah sakura ya?" Kisaragi Koi mengeluh. Memandang sendu pada kaca jendela yang kini berhias titik air.

"Tenanglah Koi-kun, besok tidak akan hujan. Jadi kita bisa bersantai bersama seperti keinginanmu." Diluar dugaan, Shimotsuki Shun menanggapi. Tenang, dia kembali menyesap teh khusus yang Fuduki Kai buatkan.

"Oh ya? Darimana Shun-san tahu?"

"Shiroki Maou-sama dakara."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Haduki You mengomentarinya. Waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Semuanya bahagia seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah. Kalaupun ada, itu hanyalah Shun yang menatap langit lewat jendela lebih sering dan lebih lama. Seperti menunggu sesuatu atau menghitung sesuatu? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu pikiran si Albion ini lagipula.

.

.

.

Persis seperti yang dikatakan Shun. Esok harinya langit begitu cerah. Baik Six Gravity dan Procellarum berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura tak jauh dari dorm. Menggelar kain piknik bercorak bunga lalu menata bekal yang sudah dibuat oleh Aoi dan Yoru. Sedang yang lain membantu dan sisanya sibuk menikmati indahnya sakura.

Tak elak itu adalah salah satu hari paling menyenangkan yang bisa mereka rasakan bersama. Bertambahlah kenangan manis di album kehidupan masing-masing.

"Shun ayo! Kita akan berfoto bersama!" Kai berteriak saat dirasa Shun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

"Oya? Sepertinya kalian begitu bersemangat untuk berfoto denganku~ fufufu."

Tidak ada yang menyangkal. Siapa yang tidak ingin? Berfoto dengan si anak tunggal dari bangsawan Kyoto. Dengan leader dari Procella.

.

.

.

Haru menepuk pelan pundak Hajime, tanpa kata ia menyerahkan setumpuk foto. Mendapati raut bingung dari sang leader, Yayoi Haru tergelak.

"Gunakan untuk mendekati Shun. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku gerah melihatmu yang terlalu pengecut untuk membuat pergerakan."

"Aku takut jika dia tidak mencintaiku."

"Ya, peliharalah rasa takutmu itu dan kau akan melihatnya menggandeng tangan orang lain."

Menghela napas, ia lalu pergi menjauh. Mendekati Shun yang kini diam melamun menatap jam. Gusar, Hajime memilih untuk melihat-lihat foto yang diberikan Haru terlebih dahulu. Mengingat temannya itu orang yang jahil. Benar saja, hampir setengah dari tumpukan itu berisi foto dari Shun yang diambil secara diam-diam. Apa maksudnya coba? Toh Hajime menyimpan separuh foto itu di saku celananya. Aneh memang, tapi Mutsuki Hajime telah mengoleksi banyak dari foto-foto Shun.

Berdehem pelan, Shun akhirnya menoleh padanya. Tersenyum dan bertanya, ada apa. Nada ceria jelas terdengar. Bergeser sedikit agar Hajime duduk disebelahnya.

Setelah banyak basa-basi yang sebetulnya tidak penting, si Initium itu menunjukkan foto yang ia dapat. Wajah Shun kembali dihiasi senyum cerah. Melihat satu-persatu foto yang dibawakan untuknya.

Menertawakan bagaimana lucunya Rui yang berusaha mengikuti gerakan Yamato. Arata yang berusaha menyusun kotak susu rasa stroberi di atas kepala Koi yang tidur. Dan lainnya.

Sampai pada satu foto. Dimana Shun duduk bersimpuh dikelilingi oleh seluruh hewan peliharaan. Shiroda di atas kepalanya, Diablo tenang di pangkuannya, Sasakuma Ichigo dan Nikkai yang berada di masing-masing pundaknya. Hokekyo yang terbang dekat dengan telinganya, dan Kuroda yang setengah berdiri disampingnya berniat mencari perhatian si albino. Sedang Shun sendiri tersenyum lebar sampai matanya tertutup.

Momen yang begitu pas. Karena seakan-akan seluruh yang ada dalam foto itu berusaha mengeluarkan keindahan dari Shimotsuki Shun. Tak elak Hajime pun terpana. Berniat untuk meminta Haru mencetak foto itu ukuran poster.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Kalian bisa memiliki satu fotoku yang begitu berharga. Sebelum, aku benar-benar pergi."

"Wah? Sejak kapan kau melepas segel kecantikanmu, Shun?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Kai masih diam menunggu jawaban.

"Segel kecantikan?" Hajime malah balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak Tahu?"

"Ah, Kai~ seharusnya diam~ lihat~ kau membuat Ou-sama bingung kan? Sihirku sedang kurang stabil akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau tahu Hajime? Pernah satu malam aku memergoki Shun diam berdiri lama sekali di depan cermin. Saat dia berbalik aku sampai berlutut melihat betapa cantiknya dia. Shun yang saat ini kau lihat hanyalah 20% dari kecantikannya. Sedangkan menurutku, Shun yang asli cantiknya adalah 140% bisakah kau membayangkannya?"

"Kai~ tolong diamlah. Kau berjanji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Hanya Kai yang tahu soal itu, jangan beri tahu siapapun."

Hajime lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Merasa ia sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati dari Shimotsuki Shun.

Sampai di kamar miliknya, Hajime menghidupkan lampu. Terlihatlah kamarnya yang amat berantakan, dinding kamar bercat kelabu itu penuh dengan foto dari Shimotsuki Shun yang ia ambil dan cetak diam-diam. Diantara semua itu ada satu foto berukuran besar dan dibingkai emas. Foto Shimotsuki Shun dengan kimono khas bangsawan perempuan yang berjumbai-jumbai. Foto tampak samping itu benar-benar indah.

Mengelus pelan pipi pucat yang ada di foto, Hajime kemudian menciumnya.

"Shun, kapan kau akan membalas perasaanku? Memang salahku yang terjatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, dorm heboh. Dikarenakan orang tua dari Mutsuki Hajime dan Shimotsuki Shun datang berkunjung. Semuanya tampak sibuk, sebisa mungkin membuat dua pasang bangsawan itu nyaman.

Yang unik adalah, sifat dari ibu Hajime yang benar-benar mirip dengan Shun. Bicara soal iblis, dan hal ghaib lainnya. Sedangkan ibu Shun sendiri begitu lengket dengan si nyonya Mutsuki. Aneh memang, tapi Shimotsuki Shun seperti gabungan mengerikan dari dua wanita berstatus penting itu. Sedangkan Mutsuki Hajime adalah duplikat sempurna dari sikap dingin dan apastis tuan Mutsuki dan sikap lembut terkesan menjaga orang di sekitarnya dari tuan Shimotsuki.

"Sudah waktumu untuk pergi, Shun-chan." Nyonya Shimotsuki berkata lembut.

"Semoga mereka bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik dari kami memperlakukanmu saat ini. Aku khususnya sangat bersukur untuk diberi kesempatan merawat seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi Queen of Underworld." Nyonya Mutsuki menambahi.

"Jaga dirimu, Shun-chan. Seorang Luna benar-benar menjadi incaran para alpha. Tapi ingatlah, True Alpha akan muncul dengan aura yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang pernah kau temui." Tuan Shimotsuki berucap dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Apa kau sudah siap mengucapkan perpisahan pada mereka semua?" Tuan Mutsuki tersenyum.

Bingung. Baik anggota Gravi dan Procella bingung bukan main. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Shun harus mengucap perpisahan? Padahal Shun sendiri tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Yang pertama kali bertanya malah Mutsuki Hajime. Dengan raut yang cemas ia hampir-hampir berteriak pada orang tuanya sendiri. Merasa bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tahu perkara Shun akan pergi. Lelucon apalagi itu.

Dengan tenang Shimotsuki Shun menjelaskan. Bahwa ia memang tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Keberadaannya pun hanya karena pasangan Mutsuki dan Shimotsuki meminta untuk setidaknya mengasuh Shun sampai di umur sekarang. Sebelum Shun harus kembali ke Underworld. Meneruskan takdirnya untuk menjadi seorang Luna. Sebelum True Alpha muncul. Dan ia akan mendampingi True Alpha untuk memerintah dan mengontrol seluruh makhluk dari kegelapan.

Hajime yang merasa dibodohi, berlari keluar ruangan. Entah ke mana tujuannya. Sedang You mulai menarik kerah Shun dan meneriakkan banyak sumpah serapah. Kendati begitu, air matanya berlinang.

"You, jangan menangis."

"MATI SAJA KAU LEADER BODOH! MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL SEPERTI INI DARI KAMI!"

"Aku memang harus melewati kematian sebelum dibangkitkan kembali dalam wujudku yang sebenarnya."

Hening kemudian. Dan You melepas cengkramannya. Terduduk lemas. Padahal keberadaan Shun benar-benar diharapkan oleh You. Karena sebagai anak kuil, ia akhirnya punya teman untuk bertanya banyak soal hal-hal menyangkut dunia lain.

Yoru dan Aoi saling berpelukan menenangkan satu sama lain. Begitupun yang lainnya, saling menguatkan namun dengan teriakan, isakan, dan dan air mata yang tak mau berhenti.

Laki-laki kelahiran maret itu, Yayoi Haru, benar-benar bingung antara harus mengejar Hajime dan menyuruhnya berhenti bersikap seperti pengecut. Atau harus menangis meraung seperti yang lainnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memilih. Shun adalah temannya berbuat jahil. Dengannya, ia bisa bebas melakukan banyak sekali keisengan tanpa takut dimarahi atau kepergok. Tapi Hajime adalah sahabatnya, dan ia ingin sekali menampar Hajime saat ini. Bahwa bukan ia sendiri yang merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Yang terburuk adalah Fuduki Kai. Keadaannya hampir-hampir seperti You. Pandangannya kosong, sama sekali tak ada air mata yang menetes. Ia hanya berdiri seperti patung hidup. Hingga pada detik berikutnya ia berjalan pelan dan bersimpuh di depan Shimotsuki Shun. Digenggamnya dua tangan pucat itu.

"Shun... aku sudah ditinggal pergi oleh cintaku dahulu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Apakah... apakah kau juga akan meninggalkan ku?" itu dikatakan dengan suara datar yang menyedihkan. Shun sendiri hanya memalingkan muka. Tidak mau menjawab sebenarnya. Tapi ia harus, karena Kai bertanya padanya.

"Maaf Kai. Takdirku sudah digariskan sejak aku lahir. Dan di sana tertulis aku harus meninggalkan kalian semua. Dan mendampingi True Alpha. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Padahal kau selalu jujur, Shun."

"Kau tidak bertanya, Kai."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini two shots, kalau misal ada yang minat, mungkin aku akan post yang kedua. Kalau enggak ya udah :v

Iya ini nggak sepenuhnya omegaverse, hanya nyerempet. Untuk ffn yang lain aku **pending** , karena ada satu alasan tertentu. Dan aku benci kenapa aku terlalu **sensitive pada hal-hal kecil macam "itu" so... forgive me.**


End file.
